


Sick Day

by MinionRipley



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinionRipley/pseuds/MinionRipley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rio is sick. As her boyfriend, Soseki has decided it’s his solemn duty to make sure she gets her rest. Now, how does one run a farm again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Makeup gift for the Harvest Moon Secret Santa event at [hmstarrynight](http://hmstarrynight.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy it! :)

“I’m _not_ sick.”

“Of course you’re not,” Soseki replied as he drew another blanket over her. “You’re just going to lie in bed all day because it’s the latest fashion with you kids.”

Rio scowled, then coughed. When she’d finished the latter, she scowled again. “I’m not a kid,” she said. “And I don’t care what Doctor Klaus said. I _can’t_ lie in bed all day.”

“Sure you can. I do it all the time already.”

Rio’s scowl grew more determined. Soseki might have been a little afraid of it, if he didn’t find the expression on her so cute. Less cute, however, was the hacking fit that racked her the next moment and the small, pained sigh she let out once it had gone. He winced in sympathy.

“I just _can’t_. Okay, Soseki?” she said. “I have a farm to look after, plants to water and fertilize, animals to take care of. I can’t up and take a day off because of some fever.”

It wasn’t just _some_ fever, Soseki wanted to say. It was the coughing, wheezing, fatigue, and generally looking like death had had a spot of tea with her that had his stomach swimming in worry. When she struggled to rise, though, he instead settled for gently pushing her back down.

“Come on,” he said, more seriously. “You _are_ sick, and you need the rest. And isn’t this one of the best reasons to have a boyfriend like myself? Just leave it to me.”

She shook her head. “I can’t put that on you.”

“You don’t have to. I’m volunteering,” he replied with a grin. “I only ask one thing.”

“What is it?”

He bent towards her. “A kiss for good luck!”

“Augh! Don’t! You’ll catch whatever I’ve got,” she cried, pushing him away.

He laughed. “Oh, so _now_ you admit you’re sick?”

Rio only threw a pillow at him in reply, and he chuckled as he caught it and, after fluffing it, pushed it behind her once more. He tenderly tucked back in the covers that had pulled free before stepping away, and his heart fluttered a little when she sighed and smiled up at him.

“Get some rest,” he said. “I’ll check in to see if you need anything.”

“Fine, fine. Pushy.”

He chuckled again as he turned to gather his things.

As he did, he glanced out the window, in the panes of which lay a thick gathering of snowflakes. Winter had set in with a stubborn streak, and he remembered the unrelenting field of white two feet deep and growing beyond the door. It made him glad he had thought to bring his boots and a heavier jacket, even more so considering he was going to work out in it. At least the snowfall had lightened to just a soft dusting that day.

Soseki looked back as he tied his coat closed, a final reminder to actually _sleep_ on the tip of his tongue, and stopped at what he saw. Rio had already drifted off, her eyes shut and her breathing even.

He smiled. “Sweet dreams, love.”

xxx

Soseki grunted as he trudged as fast as he could through the snow towards the west side of the farm, where the barn and coop stood. He’d already lost the morning taking Rio to the doctor and then convincing her to take the said doctor’s orders, and he couldn’t imagine missing breakfast had helped the animals’ moods any.

“Still, shouldn’t be too hard,” he muttered to himself. “I worked on a ranch before.”

Years ago, that was, but he declined to mention that part.

He found the tools easily enough. Last summer Rio had finally gotten sick of hauling around every scythe, rake, bag of seed, and so on under the sun and built sheds to store them. Each section of the farm had one, filled with the things she needed for that particular area. Watering cans and fertilizer for the eastern fields, trimmers and ladders for the fruit trees near her house, and brushes and feed for the animals, to name but a few.

It made his job easier, at least. Just the thought of carrying around all of that at once made him cringe. He couldn’t remember the last time he and “in shape” had been on speaking terms.

Even so, remembering exactly _what_ he needed proved to be trial enough. It took him several bouts of suddenly spinning back upon recalling another thing before he had all of the supplies he thought reasonable. Which turned out to weigh more than a fair amount altogether, and he groaned as he lugged them across the field.

“ _Goddess_ , that girl is strong,” he grumbled.

He heaved a sigh of relief when he pushed open the barn door and let some of the sturdier tools drop to the floor. Then he carefully set down the rest. When he looked back up, he found himself staring into several rows of suspicious, narrow-eyed faces of sheep and cows slowly chewing their cud. _Purposefully_ , almost.

He straightened bit by bit, wincing when his back gave a small pop. Dang, he hoped he wasn’t already too old for this.

“H-Hey,” he said, with a short wave. “It’s me, your friend Soseki! You remember me from out in the field, right, when I sometimes… watch?” He felt silly talking to just animals, but there was something unnerving in the way they looked, unblinkingly, at him. “J-Just come to t-take care of you. Rio’s sick today.”

Finally – as if he had passed some judgment, or they had simply decided he wasn’t worth the energy – they turned back to what remained of yesterday’s food in their troughs.

Soseki let out a shuddering sigh of relief.

“Best do this quick,” he muttered.

He hiked up his yukata to his knees and got to work.

xxx

The chickens would be easier, Soseki told himself. Clean up the coop, scatter some feed, and collect the eggs, and they’d be happier than… well, _him_ at the moment.

At least he was out of the barn.

Unlike the sheep and cows, the chickens paid him no mind when he opened the door. The one closest to it let out an indignant squawk at the cold that rushed in, but beyond that they only nestled down further into their nests. They clucked sleepily, each one a downy ball of feathers nearly too cute for words. Soseki paused once he had shut the door to smile fondly at them.

Then he tiptoed over and slipped his hand under one for the eggs.

And promptly got bit.

“Ow!” he hissed and jerked his hand back.

He eyed his injured wrist, cringing at the blood that welled to the surface. _The chicken had actually drawn blood_. He stared down at the chicken in question, which looked just as accusingly back.

“Listen,” Soseki said, in what he hoped was a patient tone, “I only want those eggs. Rio is sick today, and she needs her rest, so I’m filling in until she’s better. This doesn’t need to get violent. So I’m going to try again, and don’t bite me this time, okay?”

He reached forward, and the chicken snapped the side of his hand.

He pulled away with a yelp.

“You—” He stamped down on the curse in his throat. Instead he took a deep breath and then let out a measured sigh. “Didn’t I ask you _not_ to bite me? Just let me—”

And promptly got his forefinger chomped.

After two more attempts, Soseki finally stepped back with a low hiss, tenderly clutching his hand. The chicken hadn’t managed any lasting damage, but _still_.

He had to get those eggs. If he didn’t – and Rio would certainly find out one way or another – she would be up and working again before he could even come up with a dignified story as to why. She was all action at times, a trait he had thought endearing once but now was reconsidering.

For a later time. First, the eggs.

“How am I going to convince you?” he grumbled. “There’s got to be a way…”

Then he looked up and—

“Oh.”

Directly across from him, at the back of the coop, stood the shut and secured bin of chicken feed. Which, now he recalled, he’d seen Rio often scatter about outside on nicer days before collecting the eggs.

Now he knew why: a distraction.

With a triumphant grin, he strode over, opened the bin, and scooped up all he could between two hands before turning to brandish it at his newest foes. “Look, breakfast!” he said, his grin growing as the chickens perked up and squawked at the sight. He dropped the handful into the feeding space below him, then clapped his hands clean with a self-satisfied air. “Come and get it! Then _I’ll_ just get—”

He never finished his sentence.

xxx

Soseki spat out another feather before trudging back into the house. Scratches marred his face, arms, legs, and a few places he still hadn’t quite figured out, and his yukata— No, he didn’t even want to think of what all had happened to it. He studiously avoided glancing into any mirrors as he shucked off his boots, walked inside, and stored the produce away in the cooled chests Rio kept.

“Note to self,” he muttered, “after dropping the feed, _move away_.”

He washed off – and bandaged – what he could in the bathroom before making his way to Rio’s bed in the far corner of the house. She still laid there, as piled high with blankets as he’d left her, and he opened his mouth to ask if there was anything she needed—

Then, at a soft breath and her shut eyes, realized she was still asleep.

“Ah,” he sighed. “Just as well, really.”

He smiled warmly at her for several moments more, before he decided and leaned down to press a brief kiss to her forehead. Her hot, sweaty forehead.

“ _Blech_ ,” he groaned. Perhaps he shouldn’t have done that.

After washing out his mouth, he stoked the fire in the hearth back to life, found the extra set of clothes he’d taken to leaving in the dresser bottom drawer, and slipped into the bathroom to change. When he emerged, he felt refreshed and utterly, bone-numbingly exhausted. Just seeing to the animals had taken far more out of him than he’d expected, and more time, too, if the sun but a hairsbreadth away from the horizon outside the window told him anything. He silently thanked the powers that be it was only the animals.

Though Rio _had_ mentioned plants earlier…

No, no, he must have misheard. It was winter, for Goddess’ sake.

Soseki closed the blinds, took out an extra blanket and pillow from the closet, and proceeded to do his best attempt at merging his existence with the couch. He groaned in equal parts achiness and relief.

Then a sleepy murmur arose – or rather sniffled and honked – from the bed. “Soseki?”

He yawned, already struggling to stay awake. “Yes, my dear honey-muffin?”

She snort-choked on a laugh. “Don’t,” she said. “You’ll make me hungry, and I don’t want to eat right now.” Another coughing fit, which Soseki winced at, and then she asked, “Did you get everything?”

“Mhm,” he replied and shut his eyes. “Animals seen to, milk and eggs stored away.”

“And the plants?”

His stomach twisted, and he let out a nervous chuckle. Surely she was joking. Right? “There aren’t any plants,” he said. “It’s winter, remember? Ask me again in the spring.”

“But, the greenhouse…”

Soseki swore.

The bed creaked. “It’s all right. I can do this,” Rio said with a wheeze. “You’ve done enough.”

But Soseki was already stumbling off the couch. “Nope, nope, I’ve got it,” he said, tossing on his coat and boots once more. “Look, I’ve already geared up again. You wouldn’t want me to waste that, would you?”

“Soseki…”

“And now I’m out the door!” he said and, without giving her the chance to respond, swept back outside into the snow and growing chill.

xxx

By the time he returned, Soseki could barely keep both of his eyes open at once. Which didn’t matter too much, as they were mostly useless in the dark and he’d forgotten to bring a light. A sliver of moonlight cast a wan glow through the clouds, illuminating the landscape in hints of white, but beyond that Soseki resorted to groping his way back based on pure memory. A not-too-shabby memory, he thought; _that_ hadn’t gone yet.

It might have also helped that he’d taken to visiting Rio at her farm at least once a day. And when he thought of her. And whenever the urge just struck.

Him – a little lovesick? Noooo.

Soseki groaned as his hands found the doorknob at last. His aching, stinging hands. Though the plants hadn’t complained, the weeds he’d pulled out more than made up for it. Blistering lines scored his fingers and palms from the rough thorns and stringy stems that had cut through his gloves as if he hadn’t worn any at all. He wasn’t even sure how they’d managed to creep into the greenhouse in the first place.

He hissed as he fumbled with the key, before releasing a sigh as it slid in and, with a click, the door mercifully unlocked. He staggered inside, his mind intent on the nap he’d missed.

After checking on Rio first, of course.

Who, as he squinted into the unexpectedly lit interior, was at the stove stirring a pot.

“Rio!” he cried. “You’re supposed to be in bed!”

Rio only gave him a sheepish grin and a shrug. “I was hungry,” she said. “And it’s just some soup. Surely I can manage that on my own at least, right?”

Soseki made to protest – he was her boyfriend, and he’d _promised_ to take care of her – but he stopped as a whiff of the food drifted past his nose. Was that… clear soup? He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had that. He sniffed harder, and at the aroma of cooking fish and mushrooms his stomach growled loudly. And he might have drooled a little, too.

Rio laughed. “Why don’t you sit down and relax while I finish up? I made enough for two.”

Again Soseki considered objecting, but another long and entirely-too-loud growl from his stomach silenced him. Instead he tossed off his coat and boots and collapsed onto the couch.

The welcoming, _incredibly_ soft couch.

Some time later – he wasn’t sure how long, after his eyes had slipped shut – Soseki murmured sleepily as a warm bowl was introduced to his hands, then a spoon. His stomach grumbled a reminder, and he struggled to sit up. A quiet laugh met his ears, and then a hand was helping him the rest of the way.

He sucked down the soup, too starved to savor it. The hand at his back rubbed the space between his shoulder blades as he did, then guided him back down once he’d finished.

He was asleep again before the bowl left his hands.

xxx

Several days passed in a similar manner. Soseki woke early – well, early for him – to prepare a dose of medicine for Rio, and then he’d go out to take care of matters on the farm while she rested. He’d stop by in the afternoon to check in on her and, if she was asleep, press a gentle kiss to her forehead before carrying on. Then, in the evening, he’d return to her cooking supper for the both of them. He’d inhale it more than eat, and then the moment he sat on the couch, he was out like a light.

Then, one morning, he woke to find Rio already dressed and pulling on her coat.

“Wha?” he muttered, with a ragged sniff. “Where you goin’?”

“I’m feeling much better today!” she replied and smiled, her eyes clear and bright. “And I have you to thank for that, Soseki. I had no idea I needed a break so badly.”

Soseki wheezed a chuckle and tried to ignore the growing flush on his face. At least, he was pretty sure it was growing from the compliment. “Ah, you know,” he said, waving the matter off with a hand and a tired grin, “all in a day’s work of bein’ a boyfriend.”

But there Rio paused. She stared at him, a crease between her brows. “Are you feeling all right? You sound really stuffed-up.”

“Never better!” he replied. Then he coughed thickly.

Rio frowned. “I think you caught my illness, Soseki. Did you get too close to me while I was sick? I swore I really washed my hands before giving you any food…”

Soseki scrambled for a story, but his foggy head made it impossible. At her guilty expression, he finally let out a sigh and said, “No, it wasn’t you. I… might have kissed your forehead while you were asleep. A few times. Maybe a bit more.” Now he was sure the flush on his face was from embarrassment.

She smiled and shook her head with a soft laugh. “Oh, you’re too sweet for your own good,” she said, and he blushed even harder. Then she strode over and began helping him up. “Come on then!”

Soseki gave her a puzzled stare. “Wha? What for?”

“The doctor,” she replied. “You need to get checked up on, too, you know.”

Soseki groaned. “Do I have to? But I’m already so comfy…”

Rio pulled at him harder. “Come on!”

Despite his grumbling and her being more than a head shorter than him, she still managed to haul him up and into his footwear and a heavy coat. At that point and too tired to argue, he simply gave in and let her lead him the rest of the way outside and into the frosty morning.

Goddess, he loved this woman too much.

But, as she fussed over him, he found he didn’t mind at all.


End file.
